


Purple Nurple

by Amahami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Angel Radio, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Busty Asian Beauties, Cliche, Confused!Cas, Crying Dean, Desperate Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, Emotional Dean, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mostly Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Dean, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Some Plot, Spoilers, Upset Dean, Wet Dream, Wings, emotional!Dean, eventual chuck, gank, purple nurple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew they were flirting, they were just seeing if the other would flirt back. It all began with New Year's, Sam, a Purple Nurple, and a Liquor Store.</p><p>~on hiatus until I get my writing laptop back. Sorry / : I had most of the next chapter written and now I can't access it.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's

They knew they were eyefucking. They had been since Castiel raised Dean from Perdition… But they both had been too scared to do anything about it. Until now.

Two months ago, on New Year's Eve, Sam and Dean had been celebrating another year (and another dead Wendigo), and Dean had had several beers and one Purple Nurple too many.

"Cas' ass, Sam, 'ave you seeeeen it?" Dean had said.

Sam smiled, "I have only seen you see it, Dean. But if you like Cas, then ask him out."

"No chick-flick momen's Sammeh. I want him, but I'm not gaaaay." Dean had groaned.

Sam had told him that bisexuality existed and that even Dad was.

"What?" Dean had exclaimed.

"Yeah, one night I caught him, er," Sam paused for a moment and downed a shot of rum before continuing, "being with a… Man. Not that it isn't okay, because it is okay, but it surprised me."

Dean began making plans for Valentine's Day that night.

Once Dean had passed out, Sam went to a motel room. He prayed, "Castiel, er, Novak I suppose, please come here to me. We need to discuss Dean. You may wish to bring a liquor store."

Ten minutes later, there was a fluttering of wings and Castiel was in the motel room with Sam, with four paper grocery bags in his arms. He set them down, "Yes, Sam? What's up? There was a distinct lack of desperation in your voice, so Dean is okay, but you are nervous. Why are you nervous?"

"Sit down and get out something strong. Clear, Castiel." Sam had sighed when Castiel had slipped some wine coolers out of one of the bags. Castiel got a bottle of vodka out and chugged it all before nodding to Sam.

"What does your Father, God, think about homosexuality?" Sam blurted out at one time.

"Well, usually when He's really opposed to something, He mentions it many times. So I suppose he is fairly okay with it. Why do you ask, Samuel?"

"What do you think about Dean?"

"He is very nice, he is tall, though not as Moosey—I mean tall—as you, but…"

"No, Castiel, not like that. I mean, do you like him? As in, with your heart, like a … I dunno. Like do you… When you think about him, does this area" Sam gestured to his crotch, "Feel weird and get really hard?" Sam cringed at how awful that sounded.

Castiel's face turned bright red, "I—yes, is that not supposed to happen? Am I wrong? Do I need to go to a doctor? I heard there's a fantastic one on the television. He helps creatures like me!"

Sam's face softened considerably. "No, Cas, that just means you want to be with that person physically. Remember the pizza man and the babysitter? Kind of like that."

Cas' eyes widened and his voice was deeper than usual, "Oh. Well I…" He began to quickly drink what was in the paper bags around his feet.

Within a few minutes, all of the alcohol was gone, "Alriiiii my Deanmon Baby… mmmm." He stumbled. Sam caught him and led him to the bed.

"Look, Castiel, I know you're an Angel of the Lord, but you need to lay down and rest. Tell me about your Deanmon."

And they spend the night discussing Dean and the angel's feelings for him.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's plans for Valentine's Day are fulfilled.

Dean's alarm went off early in the morning. So early, Sam hadn't even gotten up yet for his morning jog. Dean dug around in his family's old stuff and found a chocolate recipe that was passed along from before their family was in this hemisphere.

He had found bee moulds for things like this on the internet (Thank you, Sammy) and made bee-shaped chocolates for Castiel. He also made a chocolate pudding pie for Castiel. Who knew baking a pie would be so damned difficult? And he only had to bake the crust! He had a whole new respect for pies and how they were made.

Then he let them cool as he went back to bed, after writing a note to Sam:

Don't touch or I'll kill you dead.

Dean

When he awoke, it was nearly ten. He got his shit's-about-to-go-down suit on and got down on his knees to pray. "Castiel, I need you." The fluttering of invisible wings interrupted Dean's prayer. He saw Castiel and smiled. "Hey Cas! Come with me."

Castiel followed Dean down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dean popped one of the chocolates out of its mould and handed it to Castiel. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."

Castiel took it and flipped it over. When he saw it was a bee, his face lit the whole room up. Not literally. He stuck it in his mouth. When Dean gave him a questioning look, he said, "Oh, Dean, it's good! It isn't just molecules, it's flavourful! Wha—what is it?"

Dean shook his head solemnly. "It's chocolate, Cas. It's good. Now, do you know what today is?"

Castiel's slightly chapped lips turned up, "Yes, Thursday. The fourteenth of February. Why?"

"No, Cas. Today's a kind of holiday. It's Valentine's Day. It's when people give the person they want to date or are dating chocolates."

Cas' eyes widened. Dean immediately said "You don't have to. It's okay."

Castiel shook his head in frustration, "I would love to date you, Dean." Castiel took a step forward and gently kissed Dean. Dean's eyes widened in surprise but he pulled Castiel closer.

When they broke apart for air, they heard a moose chuckling from the stairwell, "You guys are already locking lips? You're not even out the door yet!"

Dean glared at Sam and then asked Castiel, "Would you go on a date with me today? I've already made reservations at this place that I think you'll like. It's sort of fancy but not really, but I wanted to wear my suit for you."

Castiel smiled "Yes, Dean. Let us go." He stared hard at Dean's left hand and then at his right. He went back and forth between them, obviously deep in thought.

"Cas!" Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Why are you staring so intently at our hands?"

"I am trying to understand how they interlock. In all of the movies I have watched, it looks so easy, but I'm not so sure about that…" Cas trailed off.

Dean reached over and interlocked his hands with Castiel's. Cas' eyes widened as he examined their hands. "How do they fit so seamlessly?"

Dean shook his head and waved to his brother as he practically dragged Castiel out the door.

He opened the door to the Impala for Cas, then shut it for him before getting in himself.

They drove to a fancy restaurant that looked like it had good food. The theme was hearts, reds, and pinks. It was disgusting, but hey, it's for Cas.

They sat just the two of them at a beautiful table in the back (it was the only available table. Thank goodness Dean had made reservations) and there were two tea candles floating in water in front of them.

"How are they floating, Dean? Why isn't the water putting them out?"

"I do not know, Cas. And the water isn't putting the candles out because the water isn't touching the fire. Look at the menu and see what you want."

The waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink. "Dean, what's a Shirley Temple?"

Dean shrugged and the waitress answered. "It's Sprite or some other clear soda with cherry flavouring and cherries."

"I love cherries! Can I have one of those? Er, please?" She nodded and wrote it down. Dean ordered his drink, "Just a coke please. Not much ice." She nodded again and left.

"Can I have shrimp, Dean? It looks good."

Dean nodded, "Whatever you want, Cas. I'm getting the lobster, though. Mmm!"

When the waitress came back, they received their drinks and Dean couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What, Dean?" Castiel cocked his head in confusion.

"Your drink," he chuckled, "is so girly!" He smiled into his hand.

Castiel pouted and the waitress had to hold back a chuckle of her own, "Sirs, what would you like to eat?"

Castiel ordered his shrimp. The waitress asked if he wanted cocktail sauce.

"But male genitalia does not have tails..?" Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as his husky voice managed to remain innocent.

Both Dean and the waitress lost it and began laughing. Dean was glad he hadn't touched his soda yet, or it would be everywhere. After a few moments of laughing, Dean regained enough composure to answer, "No, Cas, honey." He shook his head, "It's a special shrimp sauce. It's mostly ketchup and horseradish sauce I think. It's really good. Yes he'll have it."

The waitress smiled, still a bit giggly, and wrote it down, "And what will you have, Sir?" She gestured to Dean.

"Lobster with butter and a baked potato please."

The rest of lunch went fairly well; Cas loved the cocktail sauce with his shrimp ("Dean, are you sure you cannot have sexual intercourse with food?"), though it still tasted a bit like molecules.

Once they were finished, Castiel began to look at the dessert menu on the table.

Dean swatted it away, "Cas, we have dessert at home. Finish your Girly Temple and then I'll pay."

Castiel pouted, "But in American tradition, the one who pays is the dominant one. What if I want to be the dominant one?"

Dean unfortunately had just taken a sip of soda, and it ended up all over Castiel's face.

"Cas, just let me pay, okay? You can be dominant too. Eventually." He winked at his boyfriend. The term seemed so trivial, but they were not having sex yet so they could not be lovers.

Castiel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he picked his napkin from his lap and wiped his face with it.

The waitress came back and saw the mess of soda on the table and simply shook her head at the couple. She handed Dean the bill and told him to pay in the front.

Dean took out his credit card (the one that was actually his) and took Castiel's hand and led him to the front of the restaurant. Dean paid and they left for the Impala.

Dean unlocked the car doors and held Castiel's open for him.

They held hands all the way back to the bunker. Once they were inside, Castiel looked up to Dean.

"Dessert?"

Dean shook his head and took the chocolate pudding pie out of the fridge. He set it on the counter and cut it into three pieces. He served up a piece for Castiel, a piece for himself, and carried the tin with the final piece up to his brother's room.

Dean knocked.

"Come in."

Dean walked in and handed Sam the pie with a fork.

"Thanks Dean. How did lunch go?"

Dean just smiled in response. He nodded.

"Well, Castiel's waiting for me downstairs so I ought to go. Thank you Samantha for all you've done." And with that, Dean turned on his heel and walked away, closing his brother's door behind him.

When he got back downstairs, Castiel was staring at the pie, prodding it with his fork every now and then. His eyebrows were scrunched together. When he saw Dean come back, his eyebrows returned to normal and he smiled.

"Thank goodness. Dean, how do you eat this pie?"

Dean showed Cas how to eat this kind of pie.

Once they were finished, they went to the dungeon. It was redecorated, though. It looked like a nice bedroom and it had flowers (yellow ones of any and every kind, because bees like those best, Dean thought, because they could relate with each other and Cas loves bees).

The rest of the room was red and pink with hearts everywhere.

"Dean?" Castiel's rough voice jolted Dean out of his thoughts, "I thought you didn't like chick-flick moments."

"I don't… Except with you. You're different. Now get over here, you." He smiled and grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him to the bed in the centre of the room. They sat on the bed and Dean took Castiel's face in his hands He leaned in and kissed Castiel softly, at first, but Castiel's response was so rough and lustful that Dean didn't want to be gentle with his kisses.

They kissed hard and rough, occasionally moaning. Whenever the other would moan, their cocks would twitch hard.

Castiel broke the kiss, a worried look on his face, "Dean, what's wrong with me?"

Dean was confused and followed Castiel's finger, pointing to his, "Oh. Cas, that's a good thing. When this happens, that means you want to fu—have sex."

"You're that way too. So do we have sex? How do we? We are both men, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I will show you this time, if you want? Is that what you want?" Dean didn't touch Castiel because he wanted to make sure it was Cas talking, not the lust.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, Dean, I want this."

"Then we'll do it right, okay Baby?"

Castiel nodded nervously.

"And Castiel, if you ever want to stop, just tell me to, okay?"

Castiel nodded again, less nervously.

Dean pushed his whole body against Castiel's and kissed him passionately. They explored each other's mouths, following Dean's lead, and soon Dean was turned on like he hadn't been since he was a teenager.

He slipped Castiel's trench coat off and set it gently on the floor. He undid Cas' tie and ripped it over his head, nearly take Castiel's head off. He hurriedly unbuttoned Cas' shirt as they kissed hard. He groaned at yet another layer on Castiel's top half. He took the undershirt off and, finally, Castiel's chest was available to him.

Dean moved his lips from Castiel's across his cheek and down his neck. He stopped at that luscious dip and sucked for a little while, eliciting a loud moan from Cas. Dean moaned in response to Cas moaning and rolled his hips into him. Cas moaned again, louder.

"Do you like this, babe?" Dean asked, rolling his hips again. Cas moaned again and Dean knew it was good. Castiel nodded anyways.

Dean slipped his tie off of his head and threw it across the room. He took his jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt. Castiel got impatient and helped Dean unbutton his shirt. They took a look at each other, topless, and Dean growled.

"I have waited so long for this." Dean said, his voice very husky with lust, before latching onto Castiel's nipple. Castiel started pleasantly and rubbed Dean's head of hair.

"I like that, Dean." Castiel's deep throaty voice boomed throughout their Valentine's dungeon.

Dean grinned and went to Castiel's sternum and bit and sucked hard. There would be a bruise later, and that hurt Dean's cock to think about.

Dean undid Castiel's pants and slipped them and his boxers off and tossed them aside. Dean just stared at Cas' cock for a while, and Cas got worried.

"Is everything okay, Dean? Am I broken?"

Dean chuckled, "No, you're beautiful." He took as much of Castiel into his mouth as he could and put his hand over what he couldn't get. He went up and down, sucking and dragging his teeth slightly… When he removed his mouth from his writing boyfriend, he got those damned puppy dog eyes and a whimper.

"Not yet, Babe. You need to last until I'm inside of you."

Castiel nodded in excitement and Dean took his pants and boxers off. He played with himself for a moment, just to get some of his sexual tension out. Once he did, he leaned over to the end table at the side of the bed. He pulled out some lubricant and began to explain what would happen.

Castiel looked very scared, so Dean asked, "Are you sure?"

"I want to be with you, Dean. I want us to be one. I am sure."

Dean nodded and put some lube on his fingers. He lubed up his partner's entrance and gently pushed his first finger in. He let Castiel be the judge of when to add another finger. Castiel nodded to him and Dean put another finger inside of his soon to be lover. He manoeuvred his fingers around inside his boyfriend and scissored wide. He added a third finger after Castiel nodded.

Castiel could tell Dean was searching for something, but he wasn't sure what, so he asked.

Dean responded, "Prostate. Pleasure. I need to find it."

As he said it, Castiel jumped and moaned loudly. "Hah! Found it." Dean smiled. "Do you think you're ready, Baby? We can do this longer if you don't think you're ready, or we can stop altogether."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm ready."

Dean nodded and lubed himself up really well. He was up against Castiel's entrance and asked permission one last time. Once Castiel said "Yes, Dean, please." He slowly entered Castiel. Castiel's face contorted unpleasantly, and while Dean wished to take the pain away and just stop, he knew it would be worth it for both himself and Castiel in the long run.

Once Castiel stopped making faces, Dean began to move. Castiel was still in pain, but Dean moved slowly. He wanted Castiel to get used to him before he began going harder. He grabbed Castiel's dick hard to keep it up and Castiel moaned suddenly.

Dean let go of Cas' dick (to which he got a frustrated moan) and began pumping himself in and out of Castiel faster. He tried to find that spot again, and when he did, boy did Castiel moan. He moaned loudly and deeply and he was pretty sure poor Sammy heard it upstairs in his room.

Dean kept hitting that spot and he saw Cas getting closer. He went harder and faster to that spot soon enough, Castiel screamed "DEANMON!" and his wings appeared and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean moved his hips until he, shortly afterwards, climaxed himself. When he did, he slumped atop Castiel and panted, kissing him hard and full of passion.

Castiel's wings moved Dean to his side as he turned onto his side, and his wings wrapped around Dean to keep him warm.

They fell asleep like this.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets scared and Dean comforts him the morning after their first time.

They had slept the whole day and night. When Castiel woke up, his ass hurt a lot. But it was totally worth it. He had gotten to sleep with the hunkiest man he had ever seen. He went to get up to use the bathroom and saw blood on the sheets.

"Shit."

He went to the bathroom and when he came back, Dean was sitting up, staring at the blood stain. Dean's lips were turned down. When he noticed Cas, he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry Cas, baby. Are you okay?"

Castiel nodded, his face flushed. "I'm sorry about your sheets, Dean. They were beautiful."

Dean shook his head and got up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "The sheets don't matter as long as you're okay, Cas. You're the one that matters. And that's normal. I swear. My first time…" He became lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Castiel nudged him.

"Oh, right. There was a lot more blood. How sore are you?"

Castiel's eyes scrunched together as he thought and addressed potential damage, "Not much. It hurts a little, but it was worth it."

Dean grinned, "good, I was hoping you'd say that. Deanmon?" Dean sneered

Castiel blushed. He didn't want to explain it. But with the look Dean was giving him, he'd have to.

"I, uh, found out that people said if you ever turned demon you'd be called Deanmon and it stuck in my head and… Then you became a demon and… Ya know…" He blushed hard.

Dean kissed him hard so that Castiel wouldn't be as embarrassed. Castiel kissed back happily, until Dean pulled away.

"The fuck happened with your wings? Not that I mind, in fact I loved it, but why did that happen?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I mean, they're always there, but you can't usually see them. Maybe when we are one, Dean, you can see what I see."

"Well I love your wings. They are so beautiful, Cas. I love them."

Castiel rushed forward and kissed Dean hard. Dean began to kiss back, though fairly confused. He was thinking breakfast but Cas certainly wasn't. He had grabbed Dean's flaccid dick through the boxers he put on so he could leave the room.

Dean gasped, "holy shit Cas, so early? Are you sure?"

"Dean I raised you from perdition and have loved you since. 'so early' is not in the vocabulary of this vessel nor I."

Dean chuckled as the blood flowed quickly to his nether regions. Castiel gripped him harder and reached underneath Dean's boxers to grasp Dean. He began to pump slowly, teasingly.

"Am I doing this right, Dean?"

Dean nodded and didn't dare open his mouth yet, for fear of noise escaping. Castiel continued. He took of Dean's boxers and licked his way down to Dean's member. He slid some of it in his mouth and began to cough. Castiel went a bright red.

"How did the babysitter do it, Dean? My gaggy is in the way. I can't do it." His lips were turned quite down and he was obviously disappointed.

"It's okay, Baby. It's a hard thing to do. Do you want me to show you?"

Castiel nodded excitedly. Dean pushed Cas backwards onto the bed and took Cas' (Jimmy's? Ew.) dick into his mouth. He slowly slid it all in. Cas groaned pleasurably and knew he was close already.

"See, you need to relax when you do it." Dean's voice interrupted Cas' pleasure after a quiet 'pop.'

Dean went back to work. While he gave his lover head, he massaged all the skin he could get his hands on. His feathery touch pushed Cas further and Cas was coming in no time.

After Castiel came, Dean introduced him to gay etiquette (or at least what he had learned through watching and reading everything he could about being not-straight) and how the partner is supposed to reciprocate the pleasure.

Castiel immediately went down on Dean and made him cum harder than he ever had before, as stereotypical as that sounded. But damn, Castiel was a natural at giving head. His angelic powers probably helped things along though. Dean came so hard he saw more spots of black than of his surroundings.

When they woke up, they put boxers and a light shirt on. They walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen. Castiel had suggested pancakes.

However, Dean was highly against them, "That's so cliché, pancakes after a good first fuck. Or second." He added as an afterthought.

"Scrambled eggs then, Dean?" Castiel's deep voice pushed its way into Dean's consciousness.

Dean nodded and got out the carton of eggs, a pan, and a spatula.

As Dean was making the eggs, Castiel was a stereotypical person after a night of sex. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and unfocused him from his task at hand. He turned around and kissed Castiel.

Their tongues meandered the other's mouth, but they could only taste themselves. Their hands wandered dangerously near to their nether regions when:

"Shit guys, you have a room!" Sam was not happy and was covering his eyes, " I smelled eggs so I came down. Dean, they're burning."

"Fuck." Dean whipped around to scramble the eggs and managed to whack Castiel's nose in the process.

"I am wrong. I should not be bleeding." Castiel's voice came a few moments later.

"Dean did that, Cas. He got'cha good in the nose. Put some tissues up it and you'll be fine."

Castiel touched his nose and the bleeding immediately stopped… Until he realised the blood had just been relocated. "Bee's knees" he attempted to curse.

The boys broke out in hysterics until Castiel attempted to whisper (and failed to), "my gentalia, the blood just relocated, Dean. Can we have sex now?"

Sam got up from his seat and walked out the front door, "I'm going out. Don't fuck in my room or on the table." He demanded as he left.

Dean grinned and took the finished eggs off the burner. He put them on two separate plates and handed one to Cas.

"Jesus, Cas, give a guy some time to recuperate after a blowjob like that!"

They ate in silence and then went back to their dungeon to fix Castiel's blood relocation.


	4. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to a hunt Sam has a dream...

The following day, Sam came back (and wouldn't touch anything until he saw Dean or Castiel clean it with bleach) with a case. It was an easy one, just a vampire a few towns over.

They all went.

Castiel took shotgun while poor Sammy got to ride in the cramped back seat with his long gangly legs were squished up against everything. He looked somewhat like a giant.

The whole way there, Castiel's hand crept towards Dean's, which was on the seat beside his hip. About an hour into the drive, Castiel's hand finally met Dean's. He rested his hand over Dean's and squeezed. Dean's face flushed slightly, bringing out his freckles, and turned his hand over.

Sam had been watching Castiel's hand slowly centimetre (not inch, for it was slower than that) towards Dean's. He had been watching Dean's face when Castiel took his hand and a slight smile had crept unwillingly onto his face.

Sam's face lit up, seeing that is brother was happy. It was quite gross imagining him and the angel in front of him having sex, but it was pretty gross if it was a girl too. It had been far worse when he caught his father with another man, however.

First of all, it was his father. Seeing your father with anyone is pretty damn gross. Secondly, Sam was not attracted to dick, and seeing two (one of which was his father's) was just nasty. But Dean, it was different. Dean was his brother. It was a bearable thought.

Sam woke up in his bed, What the hell? He got up and left his room. He walked downstairs to ask Dean what was going on.

Dean entered Castiel gently and Castiel's moan filled the room. Dean was already painfully hard and that moan made it so much worse. He groaned and pulled Castiel closer to him.

"Angel you are so good."

Castiel just grunted in response and manoeuvred his hips so that Dean was moving around inside of him, and he sighed contently while holding back a moan.

"Come on guys! You have three bedrooms between the two of you!" Sam exclaimed, covering his eyes like a child.

Castiel jumped and his blush was darker than the tomato next to his hand on the kitchen counter.

For some reason, they started up again and Sam couldn't move. He had a growing tent in his pants. He couldn't help it if it was gross, he was turned on.

Castiel moaned louder as Dean scraped his fingers along his shoulder blades gently and fingering his angel feathers that Sam could not see. Dean groaned and went harder and faster. Sam assumed that Dean hit Cas' prostate because Castiel's moan was excruciatingly loud and booming.

Dean attempted to hit that spot as often as he could, but soon he was off in his own pleasure and couldn't control much more than his pace.

When they came, Sam came, sticky white cum over his fingers that he hadn't realised he'd placed on his cock. He ran away, blushing, to his room. He went to his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up in the Impala with Dean shaking him, "Sam! Sammy! Wake up man!"

"Hm?" Sam was confused. He had thought they were in the bunker. But they weren't, so… "Oh." Sam remembered. He also took note of his sticky boxers. Shit. Like a freakin' teenager again. Dammit.

"You okay, Sam? You were groaning in your sleep." Castiel asked innocently. Dean laughed.

"I…" Sam began, pausing to think of an excuse, "I was thinking about the case."

"Yeah, right, not with that." Dean gestured to Sam's crotch. His jeans were slightly darker around there.

"Fuck."

"So, who was it?" Dean inquired, smirking as his little brother squirmed uncomfortably.

"Some chick from the bar last night."

Dean knew he was lying but said nothing, "Well, we're here in the town. Let's go kill us some Vamps."

Dean opened the trunk of his baby (the Impala, not Castiel) and took out three large knives that they use to decapitate their targets.

"Oh, there's one for me?" Castiel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, got one the month after you said you wanted to be a hunter. Just in case." Dean responded, pecking Castiel on the lips.

Castiel blushed and took a knife. Dean handed one to Sam and they walked into where they thought the vamp was.

They were confident, but they had been careless. They hadn't realised that there were too many killings to be just one bloodsucker. They walked into a nest with two and a half hunters.

There were six of them. Sam and Dean were surprised but took out four of them with ease. They couldn't find the other member of their group, so they went searching.

Castiel was being held down by one vampire while the other was feeling him all over, "You're a pretty one, you are. I might want more than your blood." He reached down with his teeth out to get blood from Castiel's shoulder, when his head was lopped off. He had been ganked by Dean.

The other one, a female, stood quickly. She was scared and tried to run, but Dean chopped off her head after running towards her. She had been the bitch holding down Castiel's arms so he couldn't use his angel mojo.

Her head rolled across the floor and Castiel sat up, rolling his shoulders.

"You okay, Cas?"

"Yeah, fine. Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean nodded and helped Cas up, "What happened? Why didn't you kill them?"

"I could have saved them, Dean. The female, at least. She had never had human blood and was being threatened. She hadn't wanted to do it, Dean." Castiel crossed his arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but I had to gank her. It was you or her. She had to die."

"I know, but it still hurts." He admitted.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Castiel and Dean put their hands together and walked back to the Impala, Sam following. Sam was afraid his brother would soon corner him and he'd be forced to tell the truth—he had a wet dream about his brother and his brother's boyfriend. And he had watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Wincest here. So you know. Sorry if you like it, but I don't like it enough to write it.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean about his dream.

It was the middle of the night and Sam had had to block out his brother and Castiel's moans and screams on two separate occasions tonight. He had blasted his playlist for these occasions, which happened to be alternative punk.

He finally began to doze off after his iPod automatically shut off, when he was awoken by a sharp knock on his door. Sam grumbled and opened the door. It was Dean with sex hair. Ew.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam rubbed at his eyes. Dean walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Who was the dream about?" Dean got straight to the point.

"Er, I, um, you see…" Sam stuttered.

"From one brother to another, come one and tell me! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Notagirl." Sam mumbled quickly.

"Wait, what? You're gay?" Dean was surprised and it showed with his raised eyebrows and slightly parted lips that were inflamed from his and Castiel's endeavours.

"No! At least, I don't think so. It's complicated."

Dean waited patiently, showing that he had plenty of time. What could cause an angel to fall asleep? Dean wouldn't leave if he was awake. Maybe sex? EW.

"Fine, it was, er, at first I thought it was a nightmare but then I accidentally jerked off and I was scared and then I ran to my bedroom and woke up in the Impala." Sam said as quickly as he could, embarrassed.

"Wait, thought what was a nightmare?"

"I went downstairs for breakfast, and you had Castiel … bent over on the kitchen counter and…" Sam didn't feel the need to finish his sentence.

Dean's eyes went wide and he blushed. "Dude, gross. And he's my boyfriend. Get your own!"

"No, I know it's gross. It was so gross. But then I was coming on my hand. It was so gross and I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe you're gay, bro. Find someone to fuck. Maybe it'll help."

"Can we go to a bar tonight, then, Dean?"

"Sure. I don't know any gay ones. I have a few people I can ask though. Wait, not tonight. It's two in the morning. Get some sleep and we'll go tomorrow night."

Sam nodded and laid down in his bed as Dean left his room and shut the door behind him. Sam took out his phone and looked up gay porn. He was so turned on before he even touched himself. When he finally did, it took him under a minute to climax.

What is going on with me and why am I coming like a teenager? What's going on with me? And why do I suddenly like dick?

Dean walked downstairs to his lover who was dozing off. Apparently if you have sex enough, angels can fall asleep. Maybe it taxes their grace or something. Or maybe their vessel's primal needs soak through after using them intimately like that.

Anyway, Dean shook Cas gently, "Cas, baby, wake up for me please."

Cas slowly opened his eyes, "Yes, Dean?"

"Do you know any gay angels?"

"Well, there's Balthazar, but he's gone. Gabriel is bi, you could ask him."

"How do I contact an archangel though, Cas? I don't know!" Dean was exasperated. His lover had far more faith in him than he cared to admit.

"You do, Dean. The same way you contact me. Pray."

Dean nodded, "Alright babe. Thanks. Go back to sleep. I'm going to go call Gabriel."

Castiel nodded as his eyes drooped again. Dean kissed Cas' forehead and walked to the kitchen. Oh, I cannot believe Sammy had a wet dream about me and Cas. That is so nasty. More nasty than that Wincest shit. Ugh. Well, let's fix this. Gabriel who art on Earth I need gay bars so –

There was the fluttering of wings and Gabriel appeared, "You require my services? I thought you were fucking my brother."

"Not for me, Gabriel. Cut the crap. It's for Sam. He's freakin' out because he had a wet dream about me and Cas—"

"What?!" He roared, "You're his brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I think it's just because I, unfortunately, am the only male he's ever seen naked. Anyway, nearby gay bars? You know of any?"

"Sure, but I know of something better I can do."

"Which is?" Dean questioned, worried.

Gabriel ignored him and went upstairs to Sam's room. He quietly walked in. He stripped and laid next to Sam on the bed and waited for him to wake up, which would be a while since he just fell asleep. He didn't mind though. Looking at Sam was better than candy. And that said something about who Gabriel was.


	6. Sabriel Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short and I'm sorry. And I don't particularly ship Sabriel, but it happened. So here it is.

The next morning, when Sam woke up, there was someone in the bed next to him. He turned to see who it was and saw Gabriel, naked. He could see the curves of the man's body and the—ooh the penis. It was so beautiful. He was so beautiful.

"You're awake. Your brother called me to ask about gay bars in the area, but I thought this would be better."

Sam was dumbstruck and all he could do was nod. He brushed his blond-brown hair behind his ear, "Wow. You are gorgeous. I never realised it before."

"So, you think you're gay?" Sam nodded.

"Try this, then." Gabriel squeezed Sam's junk through his pyjama bottoms. Sam gasped.

Sam slowly reached over to Gabriel's dick, keeping eye contact constantly, to make sure it was okay. He gripped Gabriel in his hand gently and he loved the gasp that he received from Gabriel from this action. He gently began to move up and down, getting rougher as the seconds ticked by. Gabriel's breath was ragged as he continued to pump him.

"I like this." Sam whispered as he thumbed Gabriel's slit. Gabriel moaned and bucked his hips up and his cock into Sam's hand. Sam went faster and suddenly Gabriel was coming all over him, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like Samson.

Sam smiled. Then he noticed his own tent and blushed. Gabriel shook his head and pulled Sam's pants off and took Sam in his mouth. He was already close, so close. How Gabe could do this to him, he wasn't sure.

Sam gasped and bucked into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel went to work nibbling and sucking Sam's cock and gently rested his hands with a feather-light touch on Sam's hips. Sam was coming in under a minute, again, and he moaned a "Gaaaaaabe."

"Wow, you really are gay. I've never made anybody come that fast before. Holy shit, Sam. You taste so good." Gabe gushed.

"I eat healthy." Sam admitted happily.

Gabriel grinned, "Maybe I should try it. Let's take a nap before we have to wake up."

"Okay" Sam agreed and they cuddled and fell asleep holding one another.


	7. Busty Asian Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas punishes Dean ( ;

When they awoke, Sam's face turned red. He had forgotten about what he had done with Gabriel. He turned towards Gabriel. Gabriel winked at him, and they both smiled.

"Breakfast?" Sam invited Gabriel.

They nodded and walked downstairs together, only to find eggs burning and screams in Enochian and shattered English from Castiel and Dean, respectively.

"Ugh, not again!" Sam groaned and grabbed the pan of burning eggs and dumped them into the trash.

Gabriel groaned, "Damn, Castiel is a dirty motherfucker. I have never heard that kind of dirty talk in bed before."

"What, you can understand him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Of course. I'm angel. I know Enochian. Let's just say that porn is well below that level of dirty." Gabriel smiled to Sam's gaping face. He leaned in and kissed him lightly. Their first kiss was boring. It was just a short peck because Sam got scared and pulled away.

Gabriel gave him a hurt look, "What'd I do wrong?"

Sam stuttered, "Nothing. I just… First kiss and…" He grinned, trying to dispel any awkwardness unsuccessfully. He turned to the pan and sprayed it thoroughly with spray butter and broke a few eggs into the pan. He added milk and a little bit of cheese and scrambled the eggs.

Gabriel tossed a half of a chocolate bar into the pan and left his hands around Sam's waist, "Come on, kissing isn't that bad. Would you rather not be with me and go to a gay bar? There's one fifteen miles from here."

"Well, I know I'm not straight because I enjoyed playing with your cock, but I still kinda like tits."

"Hey, me too!" Gabriel exclaimed, waving up some Busty Asian Beauties.

"Mmm, it's Dean that likes them. I prefer MILFs." Sam admitted quietly

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers. There were some very hot mothers around him suddenly.

"Do you want this?"

Sam shook his head no, "I want real women or men, I think. Real I know I want. I just don't know if it's men or women I want more."

"But Sam, you don't have to choose! That's the nice part! I'm bisexual, and I don't have to choose. I just am. Well, I chose you. I decided to come to your bedroom naked instead of just telling your brother where the local gay bar was… But you don't have to say yes. If you'd prefer to be with Lucifer, I understand. If he weren't my brother, I probably would too."

"While Lucifer would be nice, I won't, because he's in the cage and probably will be forever. You, on the other hand…" Sam slid half the eggs onto one plate and the other half onto another.

"So, are you saying you want me?" Gabriel asked, full of enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah, Gabe." Sam turned around and kissed Gabriel's lips softly for a few moments, when Dean's whistling howled through his brain. They broke the kiss and turned to see Cas and Dean holding hands in the doorway. Cas' hair was so sexed up it looked like it itself had been fucked. Dean's hair looked like he'd just been fucked, too.

"Hm, sex hair. And being close… It could only mean one thing. You guys fucked!" Dean exclaimed happily.

"No we didn't!" Sam immediately responded.

Gabriel had a shit-eating grin on his face, "We did not have proper intercourse, but we did pleasure each other."

Sam slapped Gabriel's arm hard, "Why would you tell them that?"

"To annoy you. Angry sex is the best."

"And what makes you think you'll get any sex after this?"

"Dilated pupils, slight tent forming, blush on your cheeks… You're getting horny."

Shit. Damn body gave me away. "Well we're not. I would like to eat my breakfast and go for my morning job even if it is hardly morning anymore."

The three other men in the room grinned as Sam shovelled food into his mouth and he gagged, "Oh shit Gabriel I forgot you put fucking chocolate in my eggs!"

"Hey, they're mine too." He said, eating his own half of the eggs.

Sam managed not to gag too much while he ate and then ran out the door for his jog… In his boxers and a tank top.

Gabriel finished his eggs and went to wash the dishes.

Dean kissed Cas on the lips hard while Gabe's back was turned when suddenly he was surrounded. He got in a fighting stance, ready to fight, when he pulled back and saw that they were all models from Busty Asian Beauties.

"Gabriel! He has—oh shit, Come on Dean!" Castiel exclaimed as his boyfriend began to flirt with the fake women.

"I've been jerking off to this one since I was twelve, Cas. I can't help it!"

"Well come one, and you can jerk off to me." Castiel growled and took Dean's hand and dragged him to their fuck dungeon.

Castiel laid Dean down on the bed spread eagle and stripped him of his clothes for the third time that day. He took Dean into his hands. "Come on Dean, look at me and get ready to come for me. You tempt me like that and you will pay. You will come for me but not until I tell you that you can. Got that, Bitch?"

Dean's cock went from half-hard to full hard from that last word alone. "Jesus, Cas, fuck yes, please."

Cas began to move his hands up and down slowly as he sucked at one of Dean's nipples. Dean moaned and squirmed. Cas bit the nipple but not enough to draw blood and then moved a bit to the left and left marks all over Dean's chest as Cas continued to jerk his boyfriend off.

Dean was moaning and groaning loudly, "Please, Cas, can I come now?"

"No, Dean. No you cannot. You shall wait." Castiel growled, moving just below Dean's belly button and sucking hard and leaving a deep bruise there. Dean was painfully hard and ready to come by this point.

"Please, Cas?"

"No." He said, taking Dean into his mouth. He could feel how painfully hard Dean was and how ready to explode he was, so he began to play with Dean's balls. They were hard and ready to explode too. He massaged them lightly, knowing how much it would stimulate Dean.

Dean was gritting his teeth hard, closing his eyes tightly, and praying that he didn't come before Cas told him he could.

Finally, Castiel nodded and said "Yes, Dean, you may come now."

As soon as those words were said, Dean screamed "Oh, Castiel baby you make me come so fuckin' hard!" As he came—hard. The thick white spurts hit the back of Castiel's throat and he swallowed them gratefully.

"Now, Dean, next time you want to jerk off to them, you don't. You come to me and I will do that again. Punishment for you thinking about fucking other people. Don't you fucking dare, you got that? You are mine." Castiel said, biting down hard enough to draw blood on Dean's hip. He sucked lightly and then kissed Dean softly.

Dean nodded, "Yes, sir, I understand. Please let me take care of you, now."

Castiel blushed darkly, "u-um, you see, Dean, I may have, er, come in my pants making you come…"

"Oh, Baby that's so fucking hot." Dean pulled Cas to him and they kissed hard.

"Now, how about some breakfast, Baby?"


	8. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drinks too much. More than too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most difficult thing I have ever written. While writing this, I suddenly remembered my dad back when he was drinking. I haven't been able to write much since. Please be nice about this chapter.

Cas had been acting rather oddly as of late. He hoped Dean didn't notice, but Dean definitely did. Every time Dean would touch Cas he'd flinch and get this look on his face. Dean wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. It was certainly there.

It was night time and Dean had draped his arm over Castiel's chest, half-asleep. Castiel had flinched and look fucking terrified. This woke Dean up fully and he sat up.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Dean." Cas mumbled softly.

"No, Cas, we need to talk."

Castiel disappeared from Dean's side, "Fuck!" Dean got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He needed a drink. Why was Castiel suddenly flinching whenever he was touched? It was killing Dean inside. And Castiel obviously wouldn't talk about it. Unfortunately, from the kitchen, he could hear Gabriel and Sam, so he grabbed a few more beers and took them back to the dungeon.

He gulped the first three down and he sipped the fourth one. It was beginning to take effect on him. Finally. His memories and feelings were beginning to blur into nothingness and Dean was feeling okay. He didn't even remember why Cas wasn't there. He just kept drinking. He didn't want to get drunk, or he'd have gotten a couple more, but he really wanted to forget about Cas' flinching.

Upstairs was a whole 'nother story.

"Gabriel, I want to try it." Sam said nervously.

"Try what, Sam?" Gabriel asked, an intrigued grin plastered on his face.

"Anal." Sam had said, voice small.

Gabriel's face lit up and he clapped happily, "Hooray! You do like me!" Gabriel planted a happy kiss on Sam's tender, lush lips. The kiss lasted for a while, and Gabriel's tongue was exploring Sam's mouth again. He had been dreaming of this moment since he'd first laid eyes on Sam. He never expected Sam to want him back, though, so he never asked.

Gabriel gasped as Sam grabbed his cock through his pants, "Oh, I didn't-" His breath hitched as Sam squeezed, "Know that you wanted it… Now." He rolled his hips into Sam's hand roughly, cock quickly coming to attention.

"I don't want it." Sam growled, voice huskier than Gabriel had ever heard it. God, why didn't he ask sooner? He wished he could fuck that voice that was speaking again. "I need it."

Gabriel took a slow breath in and then lost control. He pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and slowly took his shirt off. He had only been wearing one layer, because he was ready for bed. Gabriel licked and sucked the gorgeous muscles Sam was always hiding. Sam was moaning and his cock was straining in the sweatpants they were trapped in. Gabriel slid off the sweatpants and kissed just below Sam's navel.

Sam groaned his name pleasantly and Gabriel looked up to Sam, who was looking down on him. Sam moaned again, and Gabriel slid his boxers off. Sam's large cock glistened with pre-come and it was Gabriel's turn to moan.

"Sam, you are so beautiful."

Sam could only respond with a moan, because Gabriel took that moment to begin licking the underside of his penis. Gabriel's hands wandered around Sam's body, but remained around his hips. He took Sam's head into his mouth and began pumping the rest of Sam's cock. Sam's back arched in pleasure.

"Gabe, Oh, Gabe, baby." He moaned loudly.

This continued for a few minutes, until Sam was flustered and fidgeting under him in pleasure. Then, Gabriel removed himself from Sam's body and Sam groaned unhappily in his direction.

"Now, now, Sammy. I'm stripping for you. Won't you watch?" His seductive voice was more seductive than he intended, because Sam jumped up and pushed him against the door of his room and kissed him heatedly. Sam undid Gabriel's pants and slid them down as far as he could reach (which wasn't very far, not without breaking the kiss). He palmed Gabe through his boxers and he moaned lowly into Sam's mouth.

Sam broke the kiss to remove Gabriel's shirt and ran his hands everywhere over his chest and back as they kissed again. Sam decided it was time to really study Gabriel, so he broke the kiss again and took Gabriel's boxers off and pulled off his boxers and pants fully. He ground against him and that got a filthy slew of words from Gabe's mouth.

Gabriel took control again. He pushed Sam back and onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want this, Babe?"

Sam nodded and as he did, Gabriel snapped and a bottle of cotton candy flavoured lube appeared in his hand. He lathered his fingers in it and gently pressed one finger into Sam's ass. He was so fucking tight. There's no way he had done this before.

Sam was writhing underneath him, slightly uncomfortable.

"You can tell me if you want to stop, Sam." Gabriel said, his finger no longer moving inside of Sam.

"I want you to keep going." Sam said, full of determination, "I'm just not used to this. It's kind of the opposite of what is supposed to naturally happen. My body's going crazy."

Gabriel nodded and stroked his dick as he added another finger. He began scissoring Sam's insides and Sam responded positively to that. He began to moan even when Gabe wasn't touching Sam's cock.

Soon, he added a third finger. He was manoeuvring the fingers around inside of Sam in a crazy sort of fashion that Sam could not understand, only moan to. He liked this. Then when Gabriel brushed against his prostate, he really liked this. His moan was loud and booming, but most of all, neither men expected it. Gabriel actually jumped slightly.

"Damn, Sam. That voice of yours." Gabriel grinned happily, "Are you ready? I can do this forever and be happy. I don't have to use my cock, Babe."

"Please, I want your cock, Gabe. I need your cock inside of my ass." Sam begged. Gabriel's head tilted back and he moaned. Damn that kid could turn him on.

Gabriel removed his fingers and lubed himself up thoroughly and gently pressed himself into Sam.

Sam hissed in pain and Gabriel froze. He waited for Sam to be alright before he moved again. Once Sam nodded, he went in further and didn't stop until he was balls deep.

Again, he waited until Sam nodded to him, to show him that he was okay. Once he nodded, Gabriel began moving torturously slow, but he had to to make sure his lover was not hurting.

Sam began bucking back to increase the speed, and that's when Gabriel really went to town. He was pumping in and out of Sam quickly but consistently. Sam was moaning. No, he wasn't moaning. He was screaming. Gabriel was moaning himself, but had more experience in keeping his moans to a minimum.

Gabriel hadn't even reached Sam's prostate yet. When he did, he made sure the whole world knew. His loud, booming moan echoed throughout the bunker and Gabriel smiled. Sam's motions were beginning to get erratic. He would come soon. That was good, because Gabriel was getting close, himself.

Gabriel fondled Sam's balls. They were tight against him and he massaged them anyways. This took Sam over that precious edge. His eyes rolled back, his hips rolled, and his back arched as he moaned Gabriel's name as he came. He came hard. There were several ribbons on his stomach.

Seeing his lover come pushed Gabriel over his own edge, and he was coming all over Sam's insides and his head lolled forward in pleasure as he groaned a soft "Sam" that was full of passion and pleasure.

They laid on top of each other, Gabriel still inside of Sam. Sam was dozing off when there was a knock at the door. Gabriel slid out of Sam gently and opened the door a crack. Dean wouldn't have any of it and swung the door open. His eyes widened and he walked right back out of Sam's room.

"Wake him up, put clothes on, and come downstairs." Dean shuddered at what he just saw. He never, ever wanted to see that again. His brother had looked happy and peaceful, but damn, he was covered in his own come and had come coming out of his ass. That is not something you want to see on your little brother. He groaned and waited at the kitchen table, his sixth beer in his hands. He was beginning to get drunk.

Gabriel gently shook Sam and he woke up quickly, "Get dressed. Dean wants us downstairs."

Sam's eyebrows rose in question but he did as he was told. Gabriel also put his clothes back on, though the easy way—he snapped his fingers.

When they got downstairs, Dean was wobbling a bit in his seat, with two empty beer bottles in front of him, nursing a third. Dean was on his ninth bottle. When Sam saw the shape he was in, he took the bottle away.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"I think Cas broke up with me, Sam." He slurred, wiping his eyes, "I don't know what to do, Sammeh…" A tear slipped down his face.

Sam took the final step to his brother and wrapped him in a tight hug, "Sh, Dean, it's okay. I'm sure he didn't. What happened?"

"We were in bed…" He paused to think. It took a lot of thought to figure this out. "Then I put my arm over him like normally do…" Dean sighed, "He flinched, Sam. He flinched!" Another tear slipped out.

"I tried to talk to 'm about it, but all I got out was 'Cas… We need'a talk.' Before he zapped his feath'ry ass away…" Dean sighed again.

"Maybe he just needs some time, Dean. It'll be okay, I promise you. For now, I think it's best we get you to bed. Come on, Brother." Sam sadly lifted his brother up by the armpits and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. They walked slowly up the stairs to Dean's room. He laid Dean down and tucked him in.

"Gabe, could you grab a glass of water and some aspirin?" Sam asked softly as he made sure Dean was comfortable. Gabe was back seconds later with a glass of water and a few pills. He set them on Dean's bedside table.

"Dean, I'll be right next door if you need me, okay?"

Dean nodded softly and they left the room.

As Sam and Gabriel laid back in their own bed, Sam asked, "Gabe, do you think Cas really left Dean?"

"I don't know. Castiel is unpredictable. He has always been a strict follower of our Father, so maybe the homosexuality was too much for him. I don't know." Gabriel replied with a frown.


	9. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Dean and Gabe listens to Angel Radio

When Sam woke up for his morning jog, he heard sobbing. Actual, legitimate sobbing coming from his brother's room. _What the fuck?_ Sam walked over to Dean's door and knocked.

"Dean, let me in."

"No." The stubborn man choked out.

"Either you let me in or I'll pick the lock. Your choice." Sam sighed. What the hell was up with his brother? He's the strong one. He never cries.

Dean opened the door a little bit, "Go away."

His eyes were bloodshot and there were dried tear streaks down his cheeks.

Sam pushed the door open and saw that everything that was in there was broken, the bed posts, the dresser, the end table, the lamps… Everything.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"No Sam, I need Cas." He responded with a deep frown.

"Have you prayed to him?" Sam questioned.

"Every five minutes for the last half-hour." Dean hung his head.

"Okay, Dean? You get in the shower. I am going to talk to Gabriel. See if he has picked up anything from Angel Radio."

Dean nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Sam walked back into their room, "Gabe, anything on Angel Radio about Cas?"

Gabriel shook his head, "But I can try praying to him."

_Castiel, I don't think you realise what you've done. Dean got drunk last night and Sam just had to go calm Dean down because he was crying. He was fucking BALLING Cassie. You can't just leave a human like that. They need explanation. You know that. Now get your ass back here and explain yourself._

Within moments of ending his prayer, he received one back, **_Gabe, you don't understand. Homosexuality is a sin. I cannot do this anymore. All I can think about is being thrown into Purgatory for having intercourse with Dean. What if he is sent to Hell again because of me? I can't risk that. I… I love him too much for that. I think that is the word for it._**

Gabriel sighed and sunk onto the bed, _Cassie, Father doesn't mind. Not as long as you're happy. You are unhappy away from Dean. That is what Father doesn't like. Come back, please. Talk to Dean._

**_No, Gabe. I cannot. How are you so sure? Have you spoken to Father? I am trying to find Him. I must speak with Him. He is the only one that can tell me it is okay. Until then I will not come back._ **

_Okay, Castiel. I know where Father is. Or where he was. I will find him again and when I find him, you better be in this bunker or so help me… You WILL be in this bunker._

**_Fine._ **

Gabriel heaved a great sigh and laid back in the bed. When Sam gave him a questioning look, he answered, "I need to find God." And he was gone.

Sam sighed and went downstairs to see if his brother was making breakfast. He wasn't. He was drinking.

"Already, Dean? It's eight in the morning. Stop that." Sam took the beer and put it back in the fridge. He gave Dean a glass of water.

"Give me back my beer, Sammy. I need it."

"Yeah just like Dad did?"

Dean flinched as if he was slapped. He nodded and sipped his water.

Days passed, Dean drinking case after case of beer, crying, and falling asleep before four in the afternoon. Sam didn't know how much longer he could take Dean like this. The only thing that would make it worse was if he was like their father. Luckily, he wasn't. Dean just went into a daze and cried.

Then weeks passed. Dean was drinking two or three cases a night and Sam was drinking one himself to get him through Dean's antics. Dean kept breaking things. Everything in the kitchen was broken in some way, every lamp in the bunker had been shattered, a couple chairs were in splinters… It wouldn't be long until Dean ran out of things to break. It began to scare Sam.

It had been six weeks. Just about everything in the bunker was broken. Dean was drunk and he was crying.

"It is your fault, Sam. You made Cas leave! You got with Gabriel and Cas got scared of him and left!" He didn't sound all that coherent. He was swinging his arms and nearing Sam. Sam turned and ran to his room. He locked his door and sat against it.

_Gabe get back soon. It's been six weeks, Dean is out of things to break, and he just turned towards me as if to break me. I'm in my room and I'm scared. Gabe, I don't know what to do._

**_Hey Babe. This will feel weird for you, but it's mini Angel Radio. Don't freak out or you won't be able to hear me. Listen, I'm close to finding Him. Hold out a while longer. If he ever hurts you call me and I will be there in a flash. I'll be back soon._ **

Sam sighed. He hoped it was over soon.

Two months. Dean mostly was in his room drinking. Sam was staying secretly in one of the guest rooms. He was afraid of Dean. When he'd come out of his room, he was pissed. He was absolutely hammered and he was angry. He'd only flung a few books Sam's way, but it wasn't in a joking manor.

Three months. Dean was sick. He was vomiting several times an hour, and Sam tried to keep fluids in him. He took away Dean's alcohol and made him drink water constantly. Dean wouldn't eat, though. He lost a lot of weight. None of his clothes fit him anymore. He walked around wearing nothing.

Three and a half months. Dean was getting worse. He would hardly move. Sam got as much water into him as he could, but Dean was giving up. He was in a bad place. He'd said "goodbye, Sammy." A few times, like it was the last time he'd ever see him. He was really scaring Sam.

Dean was currently sleeping. That was the norm, these days. Dean would sleep while Sam got water and crackers, should Dean want them.

_Castiel who art someplace. Please man. Dean's asleep. Just come for a minute. Look at him. He is sick. He won't eat, he'll hardly drink anything… He's dying, Cas._

Then, later that day, Dean's heart rate got slow. His breathing became shallow.

_Castiel listen to me. He doesn't have long. I've done the best I can. He's killing himself. His heart rate is dangerously slow, his breathing is dangerously shallow… I don't know how much longer he will hold on, Cas._

He began another prayer, but this time to Gabriel, _Gabe come here, just for a minute. Fix Dean. He will die tonight if you don't. I can't lose my brother. If you don't come here and help, you will lose me too._

There was a fluttering of wings and an exhausted looking Gabriel turned up. He put his fingers on Dean's forehead and the colour rushed back to his cheeks, the weight was regained, and he didn't look so sick. Then Gabriel was gone.

When Dean awoke, his eyes were blank. Dull. Sad. Lifeless. Sam pushed food to him, only crackers. Dean ate them silently. He hadn't spoken since he was threatening Sam. It had been four weeks.

Over the next six weeks, Dean did the actions somebody who was alive would do, but he was not living. He was dead inside, anybody could see that. He didn't eat much. Just some toast for breakfast, a small salad for dinner. He'd drink a couple glasses of water a day. He meandered aimlessly around the bunker. He'd shoot at the shooting range.

Every time he did, however, he would look at the gun in his hands and consider it. He'd consider shooting himself. He even held the gun up to his head a few times.

There were bags upon bags under Dean's eyes, his skin was grey, his hair was thinning and falling out, and his stomach was caving in.

Six months. Dean would hardly leave his room again. He was sick. He wouldn't shower. He wouldn't shave. He wouldn't sleep. He hardly ate and he hardly drank water.

Sam didn't look very well, either. He was skinny, pale, and his hair was greying. He was not in as bad shape as Dean, but he certainly wasn't in good shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, but I had written most of the next chapter on a different laptop (it's smaller and more convienient to carry around), but I left it on the other side of the country. ) : So this work is on a temporary hiatus until I get that laptop back. I promise you, as soon as I get it back, I will finish the chapter and upload it. Until then, I'm very sorry.   
> Sabrina <3


End file.
